the snow still falls
by alxdaddario
Summary: Re-written.AU Canon until 5th book. A different ending to The Order of the Pheonix. Some things are the same but ending very different. Sirius alive. One-shot.


**A/N I had this story on for a while but I decided to rewrite it a little and add some things and I tried to fix the grammer a little. I'm sorry if I missed something. This story was not Beta-ed.**

**Word Count: 1,041**

**Purpose: I'm an insomniac.**

* * *

Harry Potter felt calm…relaxed. He was sitting down with back against the headrest of his bed. His feet were tucked under his thighs and he watched as the pure white snow fell from the sky. He sighed blissfully.

The holidays were his favorite time of the year. But then again, they were for the rest of the students as well. He was re-reading _Quidditch through the Ages _againand every once and while took a sip from the hot chocolate he had the elves from the kitchen bring up for him.

This would be the first Christmas without Voldemort. Everyone in the wizarding world has been celebrating. This would be Harry's first Christmas without worrying about Dark Lords and neglecting aunt and uncles. He would be going home for the Holidays for the first time.

He was living with Sirius now. Grimmauld Place was his home now. He was all packed and ready to spend his holidays with his now innocent godfather and Remus.

Pettigrew confessed when he heard news of the dark lord's downfall. Remus had to hold Harry back from nearly attacking him. Pettigrew got the dementor's kiss right after his trial. Sirius was now innocent and Fudge apologized to him in front of every person and news reporter there. It came out in the _Daily Prophet _though it was only a small corner of the paper. Luna's father however made it the main topic of _The Quibbler._

_Flashback_

"_Mr. Black I would like to apologize for having you accused of a crime you did not commit." The cameras were flashing away and Harry was outraged. He looked at the short plump man with pure loathing in his eyes._

"_That's it! All your going to say is 'I apologize'. You should be on your knees begging for his forgiveness!" Whatever he was going to say was muffled when Sirius covered Harry's mouth with his palm. Sirius only chuckled._

"_Apology accepted," came the smooth reply from Sirius._

_End Flashback _

Harry had been surprised to find out that Professor Snape had been working as a spy for the Order. Harry couldn't believe it. Never in a million years would he ever think that Snape had been protecting him. Snape however had acted as if nothing had happened and was still giving off the same hatred for the raven haired Lion.

Draco and Harry have become much more civil to one another. The Malfoys were very grateful for Harry and his sympathetic ways. Harry nearly begged the Ministry to let the charges Lucius go. He was after all only protecting his family. Harry told Draco to think nothing of it. He would have done the same for Sirius.

Harry sighed and snapped his book shut. He had read this book way too much times. He got up and stretched and slipped on his trainers. He put on his plain grey jumper. After walking out of the dormitory he decided to go to the library and look for something to read. His sixth year at Hogwarts had been turning out to be his favorite. Especially with Remus becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He hoped he would make it for more then a year like all the others. With his eyes glued to the paragraphs of a book on becoming an animagus he hardly noticed someone walk up behind him.

"Well Mr. Potter, finally deciding to read a book for once?" He snatched the book up and looked at the title. He sneered. "Interesting choice Mr. Potter, you do know that become an animagus is something no ordinary wizard could complete? You would have to be a wizard of great power."

Harry nodded. "I know. Maybe my godfather would help me." Snape's face grew angrier at the mention of Sirius. Harry had to admit, Snape could really hold a grudge. He didn't know it was possible to hate someone for so long.

"Then again your dogfather did manage to become one, so you might still have a chance." He smirked and the corners of his pale lips turned into a cruel smile. Harry didn't like people talking down to his godfather. But he managed to bite back a reaction.

Harry hadn't noticed that it had become very late. He looked out the window that was next to his little table in the library. The sun was set but it was still snowing lightly Professor Snape noticed it to. "Well Potter I think it is about time you head back to your dormitory." Harry nodded. Harry suddenly got an idea. He wanted to see Snape react to this. "Have a nice Christmas Professor. I wish the best for you."

Snape was shocked to say the least. No one had ever wished him happy holidays. He pursed his lips. "Have nice holidays…Harry." Harry eyes snapped up to meet the cold dark ones. Before Harry could react Snape said, "Please don't over stuff yourself with sweets. It would be unfortunate to have 'The Hero of the Wizarding World' to parish of a food coma. And watch out for that dogfather of yours…Reckless mutt." Then Snape walked out of the library with his robes billowing behind him.

Harry rolled his eyes and scoffed at dying of a food coma. Then quietly walked backed to the dormitory. He murmured the password to the Fat Lady and walked to his bed. Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ron were already in there beds sound asleep. Harry took one final glance at Ron and saw his friend sprawled out across his bed with his mouth slack open.

Harry smirked and peeled off his jumper and took off his trainers. He sat on his bed and propped open _Quidditch through the Ages. _He smiled as he thought about his earlier encounter with his professor. Even after all that has happened he was still the same snaky bat-like professor he had met on that first day of potions. He closed the book and put it on his bedside table. He slipped his legs under the soft warm fabric of his bed sheets and got himself comfortable.

_I guess some things never change, _was Harry's last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Tada! There wasn't major changes. Oh well...**

**Biee :D**

**X**


End file.
